Dying Dreams
Cards There are 8 unique cards. Collecting all 8 earns a 5,300 gem reward. Quests Quest 25 grind results * legendary cardpiece (probability of portal cardpiece 20%) * heroic cardpiece (probability of portal cardpiece 2%) * 78 gems (probability 2%) * 1291 gold (probability 1%) * Dreamwalker token (probability 1%) * Oneiromancer token (probability 10%) Booster composition Story Evoker: Listen: amid the fire's roar and the screams.... I hear drums & chanting. Mendicant appears Mendicant: More orcs! Kill them! Evoker: Did that guy really think we were orcs? I know I'm having a bad hair day, but come on! Here comes another one! Mendicant: Ph'nglui mglw'nafh elbereth fhtagn! Evoker: What are these guys? Pointy elf ears, but... ...elves don't usually chant gibberish... burn villages, and forget to shave. Mendicant: I may fall, but others will avenge me! Evoker: What is wrong with these elves? Evoker kills Mendicant Evoker: There's an elf town ahead. Maybe they can explain this. Tracker: I can't take it anymore. Please kill me. Evoker: Wait, what? Evoker kills Tracker Hurricane Dancer appears Hurricane Dancer: Begone, monsters! You pollute our town! Evoker: Why is no one ever happy to see us? Evoker kills Hurricane Dancer Evoker: All these elves seem to have gone crazy. Moon Prophetess appears Moon Prophetess: Is it you who have stolen my visions? Evoker: Maybe some of them always were crazy. Moon Prophetess: If I cannot dream, I am truly blind. It cannot be! Herb Collector appears Herb Collector: Please -- have you seen Slumberleaf nearby? We're desperate. Help me, I beg you! Wait... You're going to kill me, aren't you? Not if I kill you first! Herb Collector runs away Evoker: Poor woman -- I'm glad she ran away. I could use some Slumberleaf, actually. I haven't been sleeping at all well lately. Arrow Master appears Arrow Master: Death to the enemies of the Empire! Evoker: Here we go again... Evoker kills Arrow Master Evoker: The elves are getting more and more violent. I'm not looking forward to reaching the city. Herb Collector: Stay away from me! Stay away! Aaaaaaah! Evoker: The destruction of this temple looks recent. Herb Collector: The Sentinel has murdered sleep! Evoker: I woke up this morning more tired than ever. Sand Kraken appears Evoker: Krakens are extinct! I must be seeing things! Evoker kills Sand Kraken Evoker: This is hopeless. We should turn back before we get killed. Sphere Weaver appears Evoker: Wipe that smug look off your face, Evoker. I don't have to follow you around, you know. Shut up and leave me alone, okay? Salt Smuggler appears Salt Smuggler: Out of my way! Evoker: Hey, there's that Salt Smuggler! He's got to learn that he can't be rude to us. Let's kill him! Salt Smuggler: Why are you following me? I must escape! Evoker kills Salt Smuggler Evoker: I'm sorry -- I don't know what came over me. It's just that I haven't slept for days now. I think I'm losing it. Hey, was this always a desert? Sand Yeti appears Sand Yeti: RAAAUUUUGH! Evoker: What was that monster? Is it me, or are things getting weird? Sand Yeti: Trust me, they will get weirder soon. Evoker: You can talk? Sand Yeti: GHHANNNURRR! Evoker kills Sand Yeti Loremaster: Greetings, Evoker. Please forgive my people. Scorpion Rider: Stay out of our lands, demon! Loremaster: The Sentinel has closed the Horn & Ivory Gates. Our dreams are fled, our minds overthrown. Defeat the Sentinel! Throw open the gates! You are our only hope. Astral Navigator appears Astral Navigator: Hold, Evoker! The Sentinel has ever been our guardian. If she closed the gates, she had good reason. Evoker: I need to sleep, or I'll die. So will you elves! We're going to open those gates! Astral Navigator: Even exhausted, I will drive you off. Evoker: This landscape feels like a nightmare. Astral Navigator: Who can tell dream from waking anymore? I hope that you are only another nightmare. Evoker kills Astral Navigator Sentinel appears Sentinel: Ever have I watched over Horn and Ivory... Each Gate open but a crack. Yet something forced them open wider. The Dreaming spilled out. The city was lost. Evoker: I don't want to hear a story! Open the Gates! Sentinel: Then the mountains became dreams. I knew that other lands would soon follow. I slammed the Gates shut to protect reality. But sleep was trapped on the other side. Evoker: So it's your fault I can't sleep! Open the Gates! Sentinel: Would that you were as wise as you are strong. Sentinel: Behold the dream that was our greatest city. By closing the Gates, I have ended my race... But opening them would end our world. Evoker: Open the Gates! We've saved the world before! Sentinel: If you slay me, you must enter the Dreaming. Find out who forced the Gates. Save us all. Evoker kills Sentinel The Sentinel collapses. Silently, the Gates of Horn & Ivory swing open.... To be continued.... History Dying Dreams was opened in the following periods: # March - April 2015 # June - July 2015 # January 25 - February 8, 2016 # May 17 - May 30, 2016 # August 8, 2016 - August 22, 2016 Questions You can improve this page in particular by filling in the answers to the questions below, or discussing them in comments or in a wikia forum. # What are the (exact, if possible) dates Dying Dreams was opened? # Did you make notes what rewards you got for completing the quests (in particular #25) or what cards you found in boosters? Please discuss in forum!